Married to my sweet Juvia-chan
by boredsnowflake
Summary: Fiore Got Married asked Lyon to marry a complete stranger for a whole year, who knew that he'd end up with the girl of his dreams? 365 days to convince that he is her Gray-sama and that she is Lyon's Juvia-chan. Dive into comedy and romance with the Frozen Heart couple, the duo that is melting the hearts of Fiore by storm.
1. Day 1

Married to my sweet Juvia-chan

**Day 1. Home, sweet, Juvia. **

_"I want to live in your arms forever..." ~ Lee Soonkyu (SNSD SUNNY), Oh! My Lady OST_

Why did he sign up for this again? Ah, yes, for that blue beauty of course.

Lyon has been asked by a man named Rover to star in a reality show called: Fiore got Married. Apparently, he is hooked up with a mysterious woman and pretends to be married with her for about a year. They're filmed but 'you wouldn't even know they were there', Rover had said.

This was going to be shot in the town of Lamia Scale, so he wouldn't feel like a dunce if it was somewhere else.

He waited anxiously outside the aquarium, one of the tourists' favourite spots in the town. He stared at the white roses in his hand, wondering if this was too fancy or who his fiance will be. He figured if he took this, maybe Juvia would see how romantic he was. Lyon knows it's bad to use the sweet girl for Juvia, but this was all fake wasn't it? Just a TV show, fanservice really with two popular mages.

However, despite the fake setup, his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. He's never been in a relationship before, or kissed a girl. He's been kissed by one, when he was asleep, Sherry has stolen it from him. However, he never kissed back. Fear flicked him in the head, what if she doesn't like the chocolates?

The ice mage waited anxiously, kicking stray rocks and watching visitors come back and forth. Something made him jump, when he heard a familiar voice:

"L-Lyon-sama?"

His heart melted at the sound, as he grinned at the water mage. Her hair fell around her shoulders, framing her perfect face. She wore the same dress she wore the first day of the Grand Magic Games, looking (if possible) more beautiful in the sunset.

"Hello, Juvia-chan~ Don't tell me, you are my sweet fiance for the year?" He purred, smoothly.

She blushed. "W-Well, a man came up to Juvia a week ago, and he said that I'm going to be married to a man. Juvia hoped it was Gray-sama, but when Juvia came, she saw Lyon here..."

Ow, that hurt a lot. Lyon hid his pain under a small smile. "Ah, well, I'm sorry, I don't live up to your expectations, Juvia-chan. I can use Ice Make magic but I'm afraid I lost my stripping habit awhile ago. I can strip for you though!"

The bluenette shook her head, crossing her arms. "No, no! No stripping!"

Lyon chuckled. "Your wish is my command, Juvia-chan," bowing comedically.

The wife pouted. "Juvia's wish is for Lyon-sama to stop calling her Juvia-chan."

"No Juvia-chan? So, wife?" He teased.

"Especially not wife!"

The ice mage frowned. Truthfully, it hurt that she said that so quickly. "Look, I'm no Gray-sama, but it seems like we're kind of stuck together. Can you at least try to be a bit cooperative?"

Feeling a bit guilty, she mumbled, "Juvia is sorry..."

"No harm done, Juviadee." He cooed, completely recovered. If he's not allowed to call her Juvia-chan or wife, then he had to get a bit creative. He liked Juviadee, like a Chickadee. Lyon chuckled to himself, the idea of a small Juvia-chick chirping: "Juvi! Juvi!"

"Here, I bought you these, my blue fairy." Lyon said, presenting the rose bouqet.

Juvia widened her eyes, her mouth gaping. "T-thank you, Juvia didn't give you anything though..."

"No present needed. Your love is enough." The white-haired man said. "Although, a kiss on the cheek would be appreciated..."

"Um..." Her expression faking thoughts, putting a finger to her chin. "Juvia doesn't think so," she pointed like a gun.

"Ow, that hurts." Lyon cringed, holding his chest as if somebody shot him. "Come, I've had a lot planned for us today."

He held out his hand, praying that she'll take it. To his surprise, she took it, intertwining them.

"Wow, that was quick." The ice mage thought aloud.

Juvia blushed. "L-Lyon doesn't like it?"

"Of course I do," he reassured, caressing gently. "And I always will, " kissing the top, staring lovingly into her eyes.

The rest of the tour was mostly Juvia gazing in awe at all the sea creatures. The large whale shark, octopus, fish. Lyon usually watched on the side, never letting go of her once.

As he continued to watch, he felt grateful for choosing the aquarium instead of the statue exhibition. That will be saved for another day, he thought. Her radiant smile fit her soft features so well, and she looked radiant under the marine light. She was the most beautiful girl in Fiore, he confirmed, ready to tell the King to make it official with a plaque. Was it possible to fall in more love with her than he already was?

This made him sad, however. No matter how strong his love for her, she would always love Gray. It always seemed that way. Gray was obviously Ur's favourite, oh and Fiore's favourite as well. The oh-so-famous Fairy Tail ice make mage with a cold heart. He was just the crazy kid who tried to defrost a demon off an island.

It felt like fate just gave him a hug when Juvia appeared in front of him like, "You've been through enough hell, here have your beloved be your wife for a year." Maybe, she would finally stop chasing the man and see the prince in front of her this whole time.

"Lyon-sama, look! The fish is waving, hello fishie-san!" She greeted, nudging him.

He chuckled. "Did you just call the fish, Mister?"

Juvia blushed, becoming shy again. "Sorry..."

"Stop saying sorry, why don't you?" The prince sighed. He tapped the glass, smirking at the striped fish. "She's mine, got it? Don't ever forget it."

The fish swam away casually when he tapped the glass. "Yeah, run away!" Lyon called out. "And never come back!"

Juvia giggled. It was like the ringing of bells, high and elegant. Hope flashed in his eyes, this was probably the best choice he made in his entire life.

"Are you hungry, Juviadee?" He asked, swinging their arms in a frivolous manner. It was already getting dark, the street lights turning on.

She pouted. "What did Juvia say about Lyon-sama calling Juvia nicknames?"

"Actually, you said to not call Juvia-chan. I called you Juviadee." Lyon pointed out.

"Juviadee?" She asked. As in, the bird? The woman wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or not.

"Unless, you don't like that. I've got more up my sleeve, sunshine."

"Juvia likes sunshine." She decided.

"Sunshine? Alright, sunshine it is! Of course, I'm going to switch it up a bit."

"If Lyon-sama can call Juvia names, then Juvia should be allowed to call Lyon-sama names." It was only fair.

A n-nickname? From his beloved Juvia-chan? Yes, this was the best decision of his life.

"I'm flattered, just don't call me Gray-sama." He said. The last thing he needed was for the woman to picture his rival in his place as a husband.

Juvia nodded. "Of course not."

She tapped her finger to her chin, racking her brain for a good one. Then, boom! It hit her like lightning. "How about, Frosty?"

As in the snowman? "Next." He immediately answered. Lyon was not glorified snowball.

"Ice Boy?"

He snorted. "Ice Boy? That's tolerable. "

The water mage frowned. "Juvia wants Lyon-sama to like his nickname."

"What are you talking about? I love it. It's my first gift from Juvia-chan, how could I not love it?" He sighed, dreamily.

"Sunshine."

"Whatever."

Backing away from the nickname subject to the original question, "Do you want something to eat?"

Juvia scrunched her forehead in thought. She's so cute, he thought. "Well, Juvia is kind of hungry..."

"Perfect!" He exclaimed. "We can eat at my place."

"L-Lyon's place? But, it's already so dark, by the time we finish…" The bluenette trailed off.

"We're living together aren't we? I mean, we are husband and wife so it seemed like the logical thing to do. Did you bring your suitcase?"

"C-Chotto!" She exclaimed, pulling her hand away from him. "Isn't this too quick? Can't we move in a week?"

The white-haired man frowned. "If you insist," He muttered. Maybe this was too fast, he doesn't want to feel like she was forced into this. It felt a bit disappointing, she probably wouldn't have hesitated if it was Gray. He's too insecure for his own good.

Juvia pouted, as they walked down the dark streets. "We can still eat at Lyon's…"

He perked up at this news like a puppy. Noticing his excitement, she quickly added, "Juvia isn't staying over though! J-Just dinner, and that's it…"

"Hai, hai." Lyon nodded, smiling happily.

After arriving to his apartment, when he was about to take a step into his home, Juvia pulled him back. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"J-Juvia always imagined when she got married…"

"Yes?" He was grateful that he left off, 'Gray-sama'.

"Her groom would carry her through the doorway, for g-good luck, and up the stairs into the bedroom…" She whispered the last part.

Lyon smirked, and swept the woman off her feet, bridal-style. She was as light as a feather, bouncing her teasingly as she yelled: 'kya!' in fright. To onlookers, they could've been mistaken for a newly wedded couple.

As he jogged lightly into the house, he shouted: "Ta-dah!" As he spun in circles, leaning her in, forcing the water mage to view at all his furniture.

"Going up!" The husband announced, running up the stairs. Tapping the door with his elbow, they entered the bedroom with a big, fluffy bed. He tossed his bride onto the bed, as he climbed over, sitting beside her.

As they sat in silence, he mumbled quietly, "In bed with my sweet Juvia-chan, I never thought that our relationship would go this far."

Her face flushed brightly, his suggestive tone causing fantasies to erupt in her mind. "Lyon-sama!"

The 26-year old man chuckled. "A small step for man, a giant step for Lyon!"

"No! No stepping for Lyon-sama, not stepping!"

"Don't worry too much," He said, sitting up. "We're being filmed, remember?"

"R-Right…" Juvia muttered.

Her body sprawled against the bed, blue hair falling into soft clumps, the ice mage mind went boiling hot thinking of such thoughts. He shook his head, getting off the mattress. It has only been a day, it would be barbaric to something like that.

"You stay here, I'll make you some soup." Lyon ordered.

"Juvia likes it warm please!"

He smiled, knowing many moments would come in the future. He quickly ran down the stairs, not wanting his lovely lady to be waiting too long.

After fifteen minutes of boiling, he poured it into a bowl, setting it on a plate. He carefully walked back up, not wanting to spill the meal.

"Juvia-chan~ I hope you like chicken…noodle…" His voice died down, hearing her slow breathing.

The ice mage set it carefully on the table, tip toeing to the sleeping figure. Her chest was slowly rising and lowering, her mouth slightly agape. Lyon rolled to his side, admiring her innocence. He curled a loose strand, hiding it behind her ear. Grabbing his snowflake jacket, he tucked her in quietly.

With a flick of a switch, he whispered: "Goodnight, my sweet Juvia-chan."

* * *

**A/N: Did I just start a new fanfiction? I think I just did. **

**This idea has been itching my head for awhile and I'm sure that I'll go on with it and no leave it to collect dust. *coughoutoftheicedshellcough* Speaking of collected dust, I'm sorry for lack of updates for Ice Make: Juvia, my laptop just died on me along with the following chapters of the fanfiction. I also deleted Out of the Iced Shell, to focus on this. **

**Oh and yes, the chapters are going by days. I'M NOT GOING TO DO 365 CHAPTERS THOUGH. That's just suicide. I'll be skipping days if it becomes necessary, so its going to be about 15 chapters at least for this one. **

**...What did I get myself into. **


	2. Day 2

**Married to my sweet Juvia-chan**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Pitter, Patter**

_"I'm good at eating kimchi fried rice, but I need a guy who's good at making it," _

"Mail!" The mailman called, holding up a magazine. Mirajane quickly came running up to him, giving him a sweet smile.

"Thank you for all your hard work!" She complimented.

He grinned, flushing at Weekly Sorcerer's beauty queen. "Aw, it was nothing really." Then, skipped away happily.

The young woman walked back over to the bar, flipping through the magazine gingerly. Her eyes widened, when she spotted a picture of her fellow guildmate, Juvia Lockser with Gray's rival, Lyon Vastia.

Yesterday, Juvia was so nervous that she ordered over fifty glasses of water. Explaining about her marriage, the barmaid cheered her on, happy for her truly. But, what are the odds of striking her lovely Gray-sama's rival?

She quickly skimmed through the article, reading gingerly:

**The Mermaid and Fairy Fall in Love**

** By: Sydney Farron **

**After the Grand Magic Games, it was no denying that these two mages were connected. Juvia Lockser was a Fairy Tail water mage, displaying her magnificent power during the Naval Battle with her famous move: 'Wings of Love, Gray-sama', the ice-make stripper. Gray and Juvia seemed to have a strong relationship, performing a Unison Raid, that only people with close bonds could pull off, yet they do it flawlessly. **

**Lyon Vastia was a Lamia Scale ice-make mage, who seemed to have connection with the raven-haired man as well, Gray shouting encouraging words during his battle with Mermaid Heel Ace, about an unknown woman named Ur, who people could only guess were there mother. **

**The ice mage had obvious feelings for the water fairy, mentioning her often during the battle against Mermaid Heel. He battled with his guildmate, Chelia, the god-slaying cutie, but it wasn't enough to defeat the soaring fairies bond. **

**It seemed like the hands of fate, that these two wizards have been matched in the newest reality show: Fiore Got Married where a couple pretend to be married for a year. This fresh couple have this show go off the charts with only one aired episode so far. Hardcore fans have even named these two, 'Frozen Heart' couple as they see Lyon's hard reputation as ice mage melt in front of the water mage, using terms like: 'Juvia-chan~' and 'Juviadee'. **

**What will be in store with this blooming couple? Will they flourish like the capital, Crocus? Or will they freeze from Gray and Juvia's cold love? **

After Mirajane finished reading, she thought humorously: Gray is going to have a cow if he sees this.

At the same time, she couldn't help root for Lyon Vastia.

Sun rays flooded through her eyelids, as the woman began to stir awake. Her blue eyes fluttered open, trying to register the area. What scared her the most, was the sleeping man beside her. The rainwoman's heart practically leapt out of its chest at the sight of Lyon. He slept face down, on the pillow, his bare back revealed. His blanket covered his lower area, and Juvia did not want to see what was under. She quickly checked her body, and luckily, all her clothes were still on. The bluenette sighed in relief, but also in disbelief.

How can she pretend to be a husband of Lyon for a whole year?

Then, eventually, they'd had to, to,

kiss!

Juvia blushed scarlet, hiding her head into the jacket. Wait, jacket? She stared at the golden lining, the shape of the cloak gave it all away. Her instincts yelled, "Take it off! Take it off!" Another part of her wanted to keep it, the smell of breath mints and laundry detergent wafting through her nose.

The woman caught herself gazing at her husband, admiring his long eyelashes and relaxed look on his face. She slapped herself. Bad, Juvia! Bad! You love Gray-sama, not Lyon-sama…

Lyon-sama?

It was only now, that she realized the honorific he gave to the white-haired man. Gray got his -sama from admiration and also love for him. Why did Lyon have it? Gray-sama is -sama, not Lyon…sama…

She groaned in confusion, thrashing on the bed.

Out of nowhere, she heard a deep moan, causing her to yell, 'eep!' The ice mage began to stir, the bluenette not sure where to look.

"J-Juvia-chan?" He mumbled. Why is her heart beating really quickly? Surely, it's her mind playing tricks.

"Yes, L-Lyon-sama?" She answered, cautiously.

"Is that you?" The man asked, reaching tentatively towards her.

Her heart froze under his cold touch, as he curled a blue strand behind her ear. Lyon began to play with it, as if this was the normal thing in the morning. It seemed like forever, with his finger teasing her, Juvia's body curled up tightly in confusion.

The Lamia Scale mage took his hand away (to Juvia's great relief), closing his eyes and smiling in satisfaction. "Sorry, I'm a bit groggy in the morning. Not sure what's happening right now."

"…It's okay." The water mage replied, relaxing her tense muscles.

"W-wait! I remember now, we're being filmed right now aren't we?"

This made her freeze up again. She forgot that this was all going on public, on tv, aired for all of Fiore to see her. Fear began to take over her heart, what if Gray-sama sees this?

Sensing her panic, the ice mage brought his hand up to her cheek, massaging it in steady circles. Her touch made the bluenette become all fuzzy inside, her anxiety fading away. He began to lean in slowly, his frosty breath on the lady's neck. Her mind was a blur, the man's lustful stare making her forget everything in the world.

His lips brushed over hers, as they barely received each other's taste. Regretfully, he pulled back, shaking his head. Whimpering unknowingly, as her mouth trailed after his, begging for more. This made her snap out of the trance, the situation before her clear: Lyon, bed, Gray-sama.

"I thought we had a moment there." He chuckled. "Do you want something to eat?"

Juvia nodded.

He yawned, stretching his arms and getting out of bed. She tried to stifle her laughter when seeing his pajama pants.

"What's so funny?" The ice mage asked, oblivious.

"L-Lyon-sama has b-bears on his p-p-pants…" She barely got out, as she rolled on the bed with fits of laughter.

Staring at his pajamas, realizing grumpy bears were all over them, he blushed and puffed out his cheeks childishly.

"Lyon-sama thinks they're cute, okay?" He said, walking out of the room to make breakfast.

She smiled, the way he pouted imprinted in her mind.

Lyon-sama is freezing my heart in a forever pitter patter, she thought hopelessly.


End file.
